Mike Kitchen
Michael Elwin ("Mike") Kitchen (Born: February 1, 1956 in Newmarket, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian former defenceman and former head coach in the National Hockey League. He was selected in the third round of the 1976 NHL Amateur Draft, 38th overall, by the Kansas City Scouts. He was also taken in the seventh round of the 1976 WHA Amateur Draft, 83rd overall, by the Toronto Toros, although Kitchen ultimately chose to enter the NHL. Playing career A defensive defenceman, Kitchen played his amateur career with the Toronto Marlboros of the Ontario Hockey Association, winning a Memorial Cup in 1975. He turned professional for the 1976–77 NHL season, serving a brief, 14-game apprenticeship Rhode Island Reds of the AHL, before making his NHL debut. Kitchen joined the Colorado Rockies in his first professional season, and spent his entire NHL career with the same franchise. The team moved to New Jersey after the 1981–82 NHL season, and Kitchen went on to play two more seasons for the New Jersey Devils. Kitchen was sent to the Maine Mariners of the AHL for the entire 1984–85 NHL season, and decided to retire following that season's conclusion. Coaching career Kitchen was hired as an assistant coach by the Newmarket Saints of the AHL for the 1988–89 season, and was subsequently hired for the same position by the Toronto Maple Leafs, where he spent eight seasons. He then left Toronto for the same position with the St. Louis Blues franchise, a position he held until his elevation to head coach halfway through the 2003–04 NHL season. The Blues struggled and were 9th place in the Western Conference when they fired Joel Quenneville and replaced him with Kitchen on an interim basis. However under Kitchen, they picked up their play and went 10–7–4 in the process to make the playoffs once again. They would lose in the first round. In the 2005–2006 NHL season, Mike Kitchen led a younger group of Blues to a disappointing 21–46–15 record, the worst season in franchise history. 2006–2007 started the same as the Blues stumbled out of the gate to a 7–17–4 mark. On December 11, 2006, after a seven-game losing streak, Kitchen was fired as head coach of the St. Louis Blues and replaced by former Los Angeles Kings head coach Andy Murray. . On August 13, 2007, Kitchen and the Florida Panthers agreed to a contract to become an assistant coach with the Panthers. He will work under Florida GM and head coach Jacques Martin and will focus mainly on the Panthers' defensive players. Awards *1975- OMJHL First All-Star Team *1975- Memorial Cup Tournament All-Star Team External links *Kitchen's profile at hockeydb *Legends of Hockey profile *[http://www.hockeydraftcentral.com/1976/76038.html hockeydraftcentral.com profile] Category:Born in 1956 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Rockies (NHL) players Category:Fort Worth Texans (CHL) players Category:Kansas City Scouts draft picks Category:Maine Mariners players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Rhode Island Reds players Category:St. Louis Blues coaches Category:Toronto Maple Leafs coaches Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Toronto Toros draft picks Category:Memorial Cup winners